


The Wings In The Wind

by spyasone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyasone/pseuds/spyasone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间大概是天堂内战时期，Raphael还没死的时候。Cass的能力正在丧失，而Dean看见了奇怪的东西？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings In The Wind

“Cass，谢谢你及时赶到。”Sam揉着被恶魔打痛的腰说道。

Cass看着他，点了一下头，又转过去看向Dean。

Dean的表情很不对劲。他还坐在地上，过于惊讶地张着嘴，正盯着Cass身后的什么东西看。

Cass疑惑地转身看看，又转回来。Dean在看什么？

Sam凑过来，顺着Dean的视线看过去。什么也没有。

Dean挠了挠头：“可能是刚才被恶魔打到了头，有点影响视力了吧。没事的。”

Cass点点头，走过来用两根手指轻轻放在Dean的额头上。微微有点凉。Dean感觉好多了。

Cass又拍了一下Sam的腰，他没能躲过去。但是腰居然不疼了。原来是治伤。

Cass退后一步，看着兄弟俩，声音低沉平和：“你俩没事了。我要走了。”

Sam笑了：“谢谢你，Cass。”但是Dean什么也没说，只是瞪着眼睛看着Cass。

一阵翅膀扇动的声音，Cass消失了。Dean转过头看着他的兄弟，眼睛依然瞪得圆圆的：“你看到那个了吗？”

“什么？”Sam挑眉。他用手在Dean眼前晃晃：“老兄，你的眼睛还好吗？”

Dean挥开他的手。“我没事。”他一定是眼花了，居然看见Cass身后有大片闪闪亮亮的东西！而且看见了两次！

他正要站起来，突然发现脚边似乎有东西在发光。Dean想了想，拿出车钥匙递给Sam：“你去把车开过来吧，我好像有点崴脚了。”Sam接过钥匙，拍拍他的肩，向Impala走去。

见Sam走远了，Dean迅速去捡那个闪光。他的手指间没感觉到任何东西，但是那片小东西正在他的指头上发着光。看起来像是跟Cass身后那种东西同样材质。当Sam开着车过来时，Dean偷偷把它放进了口袋。

 

Cass下一次出现的时候，Dean和Sam正在旅馆的房间里大吃特吃。今天一天忙于赶路，哥俩都没有好好吃饭。Dean坐在床上，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的塞满了培根芝士汉堡，拿起另一个想要递给Cass，然后才想起来天使不需要吃东西。

Cass走到桌旁，拉开椅子，坐下。那样子简直像一只猫。Dean想。如果Cass有猫耳朵，此刻一定是耷拉下来的。

Sam急急咽下满嘴的蔬菜沙拉，问道：“怎么了，Cass？”

Cass看着他手里的蔬菜沙拉杯，没有说话。

Sam迅速把杯子递过去：“要吃吗？”

Cass摇摇头，还是沉默着。

Dean走过来，喝了一大口可乐：“Cass，到底出了什么事？”

Cass抬起海蓝的大眼睛望着他，眼里满是悲伤。Dean有点被吓到了。他从来没见过他的天使朋友表露出这么强烈的情绪。随后Cass慢慢地趴在了桌子上，脑袋埋在两臂间。

Sam还想说些什么，被Dean悄悄制止了。“也许Cass想要静一静。”他用眼神告诉Sam。Sam会意。兄弟俩默默地大口咀嚼着，一起盯着呆天使。谁也没有说话。

晚餐很快就吃完了。Sam站起身来，决定打开电脑再查点资料。Dean回到床上，想要打开电视，看了一眼Cass，决定还是找本杂志来看。

沉默大概持续了二十分钟，Cass突然抬起头来，声音简直是飘忽的：“我今天杀了近百个天使。”

Sam痛苦地皱起了眉。Dean耸耸肩：“那就是战争，不是吗？天堂和人间都一样。”

Cass看向他：“可是他们是我的兄弟姐妹，Dean。”Sam忍不住冲着老哥喊到：“共情心，Dean，共情心！”接着他转向Cass，长长的手臂伸过桌子，试图拍拍Cass来给他一点安慰。Cass看着他，缓慢地眨眨眼。

Dean从床上跳下来，走到桌旁：“Cass，你在难过。可是你是天使。天使怎么会感受到难过呢？你们不都是战士吗……你自己说的！”看着Cass的表情，他很快加了一句。

Cass摇摇头：“我不知道，Dean。”他的情绪又低落下去：“我不想杀死他们。可是他们全都是Raphael的人，如果我不杀死他们，就会被杀死。”

Dean忍不住看向天花板。他要打鬼怪要杀恶魔，还有个不省心的弟弟要照顾，天堂内战什么的他真是一点也不想参与。

“不如这样吧，”Dean提议道，“我们出去喝一杯怎么样？我知道一个街区外就有一家酒吧。”

Sam拽拽他的袖子，责备地盯着他。Dean甩开他的手：“嘿，这就是人类的处理方式，行吗？我们难过的时候就会去喝一杯，睡一觉，第二天早上就好了。”

“那是你的处理方式，老哥。”Sam翻了个白眼，“Cass需要安静的休息。”

“不。”Cass的声音好多了，但表情还是很难过。“我得回去了。”

“回哪？天堂？”Dean闻言伸手死死攥住Cass的手腕，“你不许走。听着，我们现在要去处理你的情绪问题。我可不能让你顶着这样一张脸回去。”

Cass疑惑地看向他。Dean解释道：“情绪低落会降低你的注意力和敏捷度，你回到战场很快就会被杀死的。”看Cass还是不为所动，Dean又补充道：“也就两个小时。我知道天堂的时间速度和我们这不一样。不会耽误你的事的。”

Cass看着Dean足足有半分钟，才终于点点头。

Dean很高兴地要去拽Sam，被巧妙地躲开了。Sam举起双手：“你们去吧，我可不想把时间都浪费在酒吧。我们还有好多资料要查呢。”

“嘿，你真的不去吗？”Dean不死心，“偶尔放松一下也是好的。”

“不要。”Sam态度很坚决，“我们明天要去解决这个案子。我建议你最好也复习一下咒语什么的，免得明天遇上恶魔……”

Dean一手堵住耳朵一手拉着Cass，迅速逃离了房间。

 

酒吧不算很远，Dean决定走着去。Cass的瞬移虽然很好用，但是便秘就不好了。

月光很好。Dean脚步轻快地走在前面，Cass在后面慢慢地跟着。Dean回头看看Cass，突然惊讶地瞪起眼睛。Cass走路一直没抬头，直到撞到Dean身上。

“对不起，Dean。”Cass后退一步，绕过Dean准备继续向前。但是Dean没有跟上来。他还在那傻站着，盯着Cass看。

Cass微微歪着头：“Dean，你怎么了？”

Dean没有回答。他发誓自己看见了Cass身后有东西，左右都有，个头很大，在月光下闪闪发亮。他忍不住低头看看自己的口袋。里面漆黑一片，但是有一点闪光。是上次捡的小片。

Cass依然歪着头，慢慢地走近：“Dean？”

“不！别读我的思想！”Dean突然反应过来，推着Cass向前走去：“走吧我们去喝酒。今晚月亮真好哈哈哈。”

Cass被推得很不自在，依然努力地回头对Dean说道：“Dean，你知道吗？日本曾经有个作家说过与你同样的话，他说这句话的意思是……”

“打住！”Dean迅速打断了他。他可不想听Cass长篇大论什么日本文学史。今晚的重点是喝酒散心。

 

酒吧老板娘是个火辣的美女，但是这种时候店里居然没多少顾客。Dean拉着Cass在吧台坐下，先点了两杯威士忌。Cass细细观察起酒吧的客人。老板娘上酒的时候，他还在盯着角落里的胡子大叔看。

Dean先开始了自我介绍：“嗨，我叫Jerry。Jerry Wanek①。”

“Maylan。”老板娘冲他笑了笑，报了名字，转向Cass：“你叫什么？”

Dean轻轻撞了Cass一下，他才缓慢转过头来，看着老板娘：“我叫Castiel。”

“Castiel。”Maylan轻轻重复了一遍，笑着说：“这名字可真不常见。为了这个，我请你喝一杯吧。”

Dean感到有点生气。居然会有女孩儿会在他和Cass之间选择Cass，这才真的少见呢。他有点愤恨地盯着Cass。他正仰头喝下第一杯酒，上下滑动的喉结像小鱼。

Dean突然觉得口渴得很。他一口气喝干了面前的威士忌。

Maylan给他俩拿来了第二杯酒，然后指着Dean面前的被子说：“这杯要钱。”看着Dean的眼睛瞪了起来，她才笑着说：“好啦，算你半价。”

Dean还是有点不服气。但是显然Cass什么都没感觉到，他一口气跟老板娘要了二十杯酒。Maylan没有动。

“听着，Castiel，”她看着Cass的眼睛，“你的酒量有那么好吗？你得跟我保证你喝了那么多酒还能回家。”

“我不会有事。酒精对我的影响很小。”Cass的语气很平静，完全不像和喝过酒的样子。

Dean耸耸肩：“没事，他要是喝多了，我送他回家。”他脑海中突然浮现出Cass喝醉的样子。他还是喝醉过的，是吧？

Maylan端着一个小托盘出现。她在Cass面前摆了二十杯酒，在Dean面前放了一杯，然后冲Dean眨了眨眼睛。

“这些全部半价。”Maylan笑着说。“好久店里没来年轻人了。”

“为什么？”Dean看着Maylan。老板娘的脸蛋和身材都没得挑，酒吧生意应该很好才对。

Maylan摇摇头：“最近出了好几起事件，你知道。大家都不想晚上出门了。”她冲店里的几个人努努嘴：“只有极熟的老顾客才会天天来。”

Dean点点头。他突然想起他来这是为了案子。不知道Sam的资料查的如何了。

Maylan转过身去，拿了一块抹布放进Cass手里，温柔地说：“要是不小心吐了，先拿这个擦一擦。”

Cass一手接过，另一只手还在向嘴里倒酒。他喝得很快，二十杯就快喝完了。

Dean皱着眉看着Cass。他身后似乎又有些东西在发光了。

Cass的眼神迷离起来。他端着最后一杯酒，对着Dean傻笑。

“干杯！”他高声说着，笑着，“为了最后的胜利！”

Dean苦笑着摇摇头，替他擦擦嘴角的威士忌。Castiel虽然活了几千年，有丰富的知识和出色的战斗能力，但是情商似乎只相当于人类的童年阶段而已。他还不太理解人类的情感。 

Cass把最后一杯酒灌了下去，“咚”的一声栽倒在吧台上。Dean支起下巴，慢慢喝着自己杯里的酒。他看着Cass身后那些闪光的颜色逐渐加深，最后变成了缀满了白色羽毛的翅膀。

Dean一下子坐直了。他看了一眼Maylan，她正在收拾吧台，不时看一眼Cass。可是她的神情没有任何异样，应该是看不见的吧。

Dean抑制不住地伸出手去。那些羽毛太漂亮了，他想要摸摸。

似乎不是实物，Dean判断。他看着自己的指尖穿过了羽毛们。他自己什么也没感觉到，但是羽毛们明显受了挤压。Cass不自觉地动动翅膀，似乎想要躲避Dean的触摸。

Dean玩心大起。他不断的触摸Cass翅膀的不同部分，一边观察着Cass的睡颜。Cass完全没有醒来的迹象，但是翅膀却能每次都巧妙地躲开Dean的手。Dean看了一眼Maylan，确定她正在后面忙活，店里的其他客人也只顾低头喝自己的酒。很好。Dean把手放到双翅中间，慢慢伸向翅膀根部。这样它无论如何都躲不掉了。

Cass不安地扇着翅膀，简直能听到风声，但是Dean终于还是把手贴在了Cass的背上。翅膀在手边扇动的感觉真有意思。

Cass不满地哼了一声，向旁边挪了挪。他还在睡着。Dean缩回了手。Maylan走过来，奇怪地看着他们。Dean想都没想就解释道：“他是个天使。”Maylan挑起了一边的眉。Dean觉得此时最好还是闭嘴比较好。

这么点酒Cass就居然喝多了，Dean想着，一会儿回去一定要告诉Sam好好笑一顿。上次他可是干掉了一家酒品店呢！酒量退的也太厉害了。

退化？Dean瞬间清醒不少。对了，Cass是因为感到了难过才过来的。天使不懂人类的情感，他又没有什么人类朋友，到这里来也是很正常的。他怎么会感到难过的？这说明，Cass越来越像人类了。他很可能抵御不住这些酒精，真的喝多了，而不是单纯地想要放松一下。

Dean一下子站起来。他意识到现在很危险。他口袋里只有一把枪，虽然这里有个天使，但是能力正在退化，而且，Dean低头看看Cass，他真的睡着了。

Dean掏出酒钱放在桌子上，扶起Cass，不顾Maylan“请给我留个电话！”的呼喊，径直走到了酒吧外。

 

外面月色依然很美。不过Dean没心情欣赏了。他看着Cass的翅膀，艰难地从口袋中掏出那个小片进行对比。可能是Cass掉下来的羽毛。他小心翼翼地把那个小片再放回口袋，决定背着完全睡着的Cass回旅店。好在Cass进入容器后，体重大概也是Jimmy的重量了。不然据他自己描述，他真身有几百米高，不知道该有多么沉。

Dean慢慢地走着。Cass的翅膀垂在Dean的两侧，像保护罩一样。人类为什么看不到天使的翅膀呢？Dean想，真是太可惜了。它们多漂亮啊。

可是自己是怎么能看到的？这点想不通。

Dean正想着，突然看到翅膀透明起来，很快就连闪光都没有了。Cass在他背后动了动，迷迷糊糊地问：“Dean？”

Dean跟他解释：“你喝多了，睡着了，我正背着你回旅馆。”

“不。”Cass摇摇头，“放我下来，Dean。”

Cass语气很坚决。Dean小心地屈膝，把Cass慢慢地放到地上，转身扶住他，防止他摔倒。

但是Cass看起来没有任何问题。他又是那个能力强大表情呆囧的天使了。Dean松开了他，在心里偷偷叹了口气。

“Dean，我听到他们说事态严重了。我要回去。”Cass眉头微蹙，嘴唇紧紧抿着。

Dean点点头：“又是你的天使电台？”

Cass没有回答。他看着Dean，眼睛在月光的照射下如同湖水般清澈：“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean暗自惊叹着，嘴上却说：“没什么，Cass。”

Cass点了一下头，转过身。Dean看到他身后突然出现了大片的闪光，随着一点扇动翅膀的声音，Cass消失了。

原来每次Cass都是这么离开的。Dean摸着口袋里的小羽毛，转身踏上回旅店的路。

回去先睡一觉，明天再跟Sam讨论翅膀的事吧。Dean打了个大大的呵欠。不，明天先去处理案子。翅膀的事可以慢慢讨论。

Dean很满意这个结论。他对着月亮笑了笑，脚步轻快起来。

 

 

①：这是Dean曾用过的一个化名。

 

 

THE END

 

\--------------------------

一不小心写长了orz决定在这里结束。以后再慢慢写后篇吧

感觉翅膀有很多很多故事可说呢w

题目可能翻译的不太对。我本意是【风中的翅膀】←觉得中文太奇怪就想改成英文。但是这个题目似乎也有 无家可归的翅膀 的意思，希望不要造成理解分歧


End file.
